The Angel's Love
by Molly Renata
Summary: Kratos and Lloyd have a discussion about their final battle to save the worlds. Ingame, heavy spoilers, slight OOC warning.


Angel's Love: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: During Tales of Symphonia, before Derris-Kharlan.

Summary: Kratos and Lloyd have a discussion about their final battle to save the worlds.

Author's Note: I'm often inspired randomly, don't mind me. Lloyd doesn't know enough about his father, and that troubles me. :(

By the way, this story goes as if you've taken the Kratos path.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

It had been a long, hard day, and Lloyd could hardly wait to sleep after his rough journey through the cold Flanoir snow. He and his friends were training for the final battle, the one where they would defeat Mithos once and for all and sprout the Great Seed.

Lloyd missed Colette, his dearest friend, more than anything else. The last time he had seen her was when she was being taken by Mithos' Cruxis Crystal as a tool so that Mithos could reclaim Derris-Kharlan and the Great Seed.

Of course, Lloyd still had one loved one with him... his father, Kratos. Lloyd had never trusted Kratos fully, and even now it was difficult to imagine that this angel that fought beside him was really his father. Kratos had betrayed them once before, but it turned out that he was merely trying to obtain materials so that Lloyd could wield the Eternal Sword.

And as Lloyd sat alone in his room, attempting to sleep, his hand slowly drifted to the hilt of the sword Kratos had given him, the Flamberge. Its curved blade of fire seemed more than ever a symbol of Cruxis... yet, at the same time, it was also the symbol of his beloved father.

The seraph entered the room slowly and suddenly, startling Lloyd out of his trance.

"I didn't expect to find you awake," Kratos said, glancing at Lloyd. "Usually, you fall asleep almost as soon as you enter the room."

"I've been having trouble sleeping," Lloyd said. "Ever since Colette left us... I've been having bad dreams."

"About what?" Kratos asked, moving closer.

"About Colette," Lloyd replied, hanging his head. "Colette and... Mithos. I have a bad feeling he's doing something to her that may end up endangering her life. I... worry about her all the time."

"There's no need to worry," Kratos said soothingly, sitting down on the bed beside Lloyd. "I'm here with you... I won't allow Mithos to hurt her. I promise... for your sake."

"Kratos, I'm not a kid anymore," Lloyd said with mock annoyance. "You don't have to talk to me like that anymore."

"You know a father always worries about their child," Kratos said, chuckling softly. "I'd hope that by now, you'd know I was concerned for you all along."

"Really?" Lloyd said, looking up at Kratos.

"I was always concerned for your safety," Kratos said. "From the very beginning, I was worried about you. Remember those times when I told you that you'd only get in the way?"

"You were trying to keep me safe," Lloyd said, finally understanding what Kratos was getting at. "I never got the chance to thank you for that..."

"It's alright," Kratos said. "You didn't particularly like it anyway. I wanted you to improve... because I cared about you."

"Say..." Lloyd said, once again looking down. "What are you going to do once this journey's over? You know, once we defeat Mithos and reunite the worlds?"

"That's a good question," Kratos replied. "I... don't really know what I'm going to do. At first... I was thinking of staying here, with you, to make up for our lost time."

"And what do you think now?" Lloyd asked, now more curious than ever.

"I am not sure," Kratos replied. "But... I fear I may have to leave you, and this world, behind... and return to Derris-Kharlan. I still have much to atone for, and..." he trailed off, looking at Lloyd.

"I don't think you should leave me," Lloyd said. "I mean... those with blood bonds should stick together, right?"

"Perhaps you are right," Kratos said, turning his head once more. "But then again... perhaps you are wrong."

"Remember what happened to Zelos," Lloyd said. "He sacrificed his own life for the sake of his sister. That proves that relatives should stay close to one another and protect each other. There's just no other way."

"Yes, you have a point," Kratos said after a moment of silence. "However... sometimes there is more to life than sacrifice. You must have the strength to protect both yourself and your loved ones..." he looked down. "I was unable to do that. I killed the one dearest to me... with my own two hands."

"I know you were the one that killed Mom," Lloyd said. "But I don't want you to hate yourself for that. Kvar was the one that originally put you into that situation. And now that Kvar is dead... you no longer have anyone to hate. You shouldn't hate yourself for killing your loved one."

"...You are strong, Lloyd," Kratos said quietly, idly reaching a hand up and touching the back of Lloyd's head with it. "But I must say..." he looked up at Lloyd. "...you have the potential to become even stronger."

"You're right," Lloyd said. "You have taught me many ways..."

"And likewise, you have also taught me," Kratos said, smiling softly. "You taught me that there was meaning in life... and even after four thousand years, I still have something to live for. I now have someone to live for..." his tone softened. "...you."

"Don't die," Lloyd suddenly said, looking up at Kratos. "Please don't die... please don't make me go through the same pain you did... live for Mom's sake... and for my sake as well. Please help me reunite the two worlds... for the sake of a world where everyone can live freely... humans, elves, half-elves... and seraphim."

"I could say the very same thing to you," Kratos said. "Whatever you do, and wherever you go... please, don't die before I do, Lloyd..."

"I won't," Lloyd said confidently. "I'll live to carry on the blood of the seraph, the traitor, the lover, the father, the warrior..."

"Good night, Lloyd." With that, Kratos left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

"Good night to you too, Dad," Lloyd said quietly. "And... I hope we can rescue Colette."

Kratos picked up Lloyd's words ever so slightly with his angel senses, and whispered quietly to himself, "We will."

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: I'm so glad Lloyd is Kratos' son. They're two of my favorite characters in the whole wide game! Okay, okay, so I like Colette more than Lloyd. But he's still one of my favorite characters!

Hope you enjoyed this pointless little ficlet of mine. I love Kratos and Lloyd moments.


End file.
